


A quiet night instead of a party

by Redlix



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix
Summary: Just some free thoughts about what would have happened if Cris and Joana had left the party together, leaving Eloy and Ruben behind. S2E3.
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Kudos: 25





	A quiet night instead of a party

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тихая ночь вместо вечеринки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283560) by [Redlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix). 



> It’s a translation of my rather old fanfic.

Cool night and silence in the alleys of Madrid. The rustle of the leaves on the trees is the only sound that exists in this moment. They sway in the quiet and light breeze, which does not dare to disturb the idyll of the girls, allowing them to enjoy the moment. Joana looks quite calm, but same cannot be said for Cris. She is very nervous and all attempts to hide her concern were pointless, because as soon as she looks up at Joana, Cris blushes,chuckles, and squeezes her hand harder. Yes... They're holding hands, and it's crazy for both of them.

When Joana hears Cris's voice and especially her laughter, she simply enjoys it all. Her laughter is so sweet and gives peace to the soul, while the heart beats rhythmically, accelerating more and more, although it seems like the heartbeat couldn’t be faster or stronger.

Both girls memorise every single detail of this special night. For example, the way the orange light from a street lamp falls on a couple or what a stupid, but at the same time funny jokes tells a girl with really cold hands. The sparkle in the eyes will definitely be forever stuck in the memory. And they also remember how running away from the party, from their stupid boyfriends and ignoring tons of the phone calls, in which guys demanded the explanation of the situation. After a series of messages and calls, girls ended up powering off their phones so they could devote themselves to each other and to this night.

The girls were laughing and chatting a lot, sometimes it seemed that they both had known each other for a long time and such conversations were common for them. The silence waited for its moment, and soon it came. The eyes began to look more at the street, at the houses, at the lonely cars, but sometimes they caught a glimpse of each other’s attractive faces and their eyes met and both Cris and Joana knew for sure what will happen next. The consequences are so predictable for both of them. Cris will be pressed aganist the wall by Joana and they will be lost in kisses. The kisses slowly becoming more, one girl’s lips don’t keep up with another girl’s lips. Cris and Joana are in a hurry even though they don't know why they are doing this. Cris and Joana don't think about the future, it's too scary for them yet, but they know for sure that this night is completely in their hands. 

The air leaves lungs, because it's very easy to forget how to breathe when you're doing the right thing with the right person in the right place. The girls were completely out of air, their lips touched once more, and then heavy, loud gasps filled the street. Joana ran a gentle hand over Cristina's arm, while she was trying to breathe. Joana took Cristina's hand off her waist, but only to get them hold hands again. Joana pulls out her phone and turns it on. So Cris mumbles that Joana just broke her promise not to touch the phones for the rest of the night. But the girl with purple hair ignores what Cris says and started scrolling her phone. While Joana is busy, Cris is thinking about the new details of the night and drowning in her thoughts. Smeared lipstick on the lips, quiet moans, soft touches. It really gave a feeling of more euphoria than alcohol or even drugs. Cris is so intoxicated with happiness over a girl from a literature class. How long will her happiness last?

Cris stopped thinking because of the music that suddenly started playing with phone speakers. The song is too simple. There’s no drive in it, you don’t want to dance to it in a club under the influence of alcohol and just wait for the moment when you fall down from exhaustion. This music is sensual. It makes you want to breathe as quiet as possible, while you're trying to hear every note that touches the strings of your soul. Joana puts her phone in her denim pocket. Then she puts Cristina’s hands back on the waist and Joana puts her hands on Cris's shoulders. They swing slowly, completely oblivious to any rhythm of the song. Both are lost in the sounds of a piano in the middle of a quiet alley, in dancing, in touching. The girls maintain eye contact and Cris sees how vulnerable Joana is. Now, looking closely, she sees fear mixed with love. Cris smiles, remembers how confident and serious Joana was at the beginning. The eyes are the mirror of the soul. They kept dancing and staring at each other without saying a word. When the song ended, Joana thanked Cris for the dance and they went further down the empty streets and alleys of night Madrid. In search of self and adventure.


End file.
